Sabbatical
by Remenants
Summary: The Iscariot crew decides to take a little R&R. Heinkel enjoys a visit to Silent Hill
1. Prologue

Sabbatical

Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok, Kohta Hirano owns Iscariot and all it's characters. Tecmo owns All God's Village and the Camera Obscura. Junji Ito owns each and every Tomie. Konami owns all real estate to Silent Hill. Finally all quotes from the Iscariot staff belong to the Holy Bible.

-----------------------------

"Well, everything seems to be in order." Maxwell said as he signed the three forms on his desk. "You three enjoy yourselves alright?"

"We will, and thank you again Father for letting us take this sabbatical…are you sure you wont need us?" Yumiko asked nervously clutching the hem of her habit.

Maxwell chuckled as he waved his hand at the young nun. "I'm sure we can manage for two weeks without you three. If there's an emergency I'll contact you, but for now just have a good time. After all even the Good Lord himself rested one day." He handed Yumiko her paperwork.

"Danke Father." Heinkel said collecting her forms.

"A' after our short rest we'll ba bac tae do the Lord's work wi renewed vigor." Anderson took his pile of paper.

"Just out of curiosity what are your plans?" Maxwell asked, he was in an unusually good mood, and why shouldn't he be? The FREAKs had died down since the tower incident and even better that Hellsing sow was locked away. The Lord was truly smiling upon them right now, so why not take a little time off and relax?

"Well, umm, I have some friends and family back in Japan I would like to see…"

"Und I have some friends in the States I vanted to visit as vell."

"Ah'm goan tae visit some kin up in Scotland."

"Wonderful. Well see you all in a couple of weeks!"

-----------------------------------

Tomie smiled as she leaned on William's shoulder on the plane. He was such a sweet boy, taking her to see Scotland. He even was so kind enough to pay for first class tickets. Also the concept of Scotland excited her a little. She had seen that movie with Mel Gibson, Scottish men looked so handsome and untamed. Also there were so many different men there, and they would be all hers. The idea of having all those men to herself exited her, maybe there were too many of them and too few of herself…but that could change. That could change very easily, she thought as she gazed into the stupidly smiling face of the accented boy that was taking the queen to her new court.

Way back in coach in the seat next to the bathrooms a skeletal like man in a filthy striped shirt flicked a lighter on and off again and again and again. His eyes staring straight ahead boring through the limp blue curtain that separated him from first class.

--------------------------------

Cybil frowned as she listened to the young girl in the filthy white survival jacket talk to her in her apartment. "You mean they've decided to follow you here?"

"It's crazy, they blame me for killing Claudia and that…that…that THING! They want to sacrifice me so that they can bring back their 'God' also…I don't know how but I swear I saw Vincent yesterday. And every night in my dreams I see It, just standing there turning those cranks faster and faster, I swear that thing is grinning at me!" The dirty blond haired girl broke down sobbing.

The ex-cop frowned and sat down on the couch next to the girl. "It's alright Heather. It's alright."

The crying girl leaned into Cybil's embrace. "It's not Heather anymore…it's Cheryl. Cybil, promise me I wont have to go back there."

-----------------------------

"Oh my God…SOMEONE!! COME HERE QUICKLY!!" The dam worker ran up to the two twin girls that wandered out of the forest. The twin girls were dressed in a dark red and white matching ensemble. The limping one leading the other who was staring forward in what only could be blindness.

"Are you two alright?" The worker ran up to the two girls.

The one with the bad leg stared up at the man in the hard hat. The first thing she did was touch his chest. Her face broke out in joy as her hand met with solid flesh. "Mio! Mio! He's real! He's real! We made it out!!!"

The blind one had a camera in her left hand in a death grip. She also reached out with her free hand and touched the man. This was followed by tears streaming down from her eyes in pure relief. "Thank you…thank you so much…"

The worker just stood there confused. "You're welcome. What were you two doing out here?"

"…fulfilling a promise…" The blind one, said.

"Sir…what's your name?" The one with the bad leg asked him.

"Itsuki, Hamaguchi Itsuki."

The workers running up with the site doctor and the first aid equipment were met with an unnerving sight. Itsuki was facing two girls that had collapsed onto the ground laughing hysterically. Their hands around each other's neck.

-----------------------------------

Author's Note: As always commentary and flames are always welcome.


	2. Heinkel 1

Sabbatical: Heinkel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You Got A Friend In Me  
  
Disclaimer: Heinkel belongs to Kohta Hirano. Konami owns Silent Hill. This is just for fun. Please don't sue.  
  
Notes: This takes place after the Good ending in Silent Hill, and the normal ending in Silent Hill 3.

-----------------------------------  
  
Heinkel smiled as her plane touched down. She hadn't been in the States for a while. Not that she relished the thought of being here, but she was glad that Cybil had reached her. The two had met during a marksman contest, they had beaten out all the other men and it was just the two girls. Heinkel won of course, she had God on her side after all, but Cybil had invited her to a drink afterwards. The two got to talking and, partially because they found that they had a few things in common they had become friends, the fact that Cybil was Christian didn't hurt either. Over the years they had kept in touch through letters and the occasional phone call. Then seventeen years ago, everything just stopped. She didn't call anymore, she didn't write. All letters Heinkel sent were returned. She just assumed that Cybil had died. Then out of the blue and conveniently right before her sabbatical she received a letter. She didn't recognize the name on the return address, she didn't know any Laura Bennet, but the handwriting inside was Cybil's.  
  
Dear Heinkel,  
I'm sorry for not talking to you for so long. I would explain but I can't say here. Please come to the States, I need your help and God's.  
-Cybil  
  
The letter was followed by an address in New Hampshire. The letter filled Heinkel with deep misgivings about coming here. However, Cybil was a good Christian and she was asking for God's help and that meant that Heinkel's restful sabbatical would have to wait a little longer.  
She walked out of the airport terminal and was about to catch a cab when she noticed some graffiti on the support pole of the parking garage across from her. It was a design in red paint, inside two circles were three smaller circles in a triangle formation. Heinkel just dismissed it as a new gang sign, but something about that symbol made her feel uneasy and angry. She knew she'd seen something like it before, she just couldn't place where exactly.

---------------------------------  
A long boring cab ride to Cybil's home, which was in a rundown hotel. That puzzled Heinkel a little. Cybil was only a police officer, but she wasn't this bad off, she was able to afford a trip to Italy for the contest. Unless something horrible had happened she should be able to live in a better place than this. As she got out of the cab and paid the driver she saw on a mailbox across the street was that red circle mark. This one though looked like it had been washed away, repainted, washed away, and repainted again. After staring at that symbol for a while she shook the cobwebs out of her head and proceeded up the stairs to the apartment.  
"102, 104, ah here ve go 106." She knocked on the door once then it flew open blinding her from the light within. In sheer self-defense reflex she pulled out her gun. When her sight returned the scene was three blonde haired girls pointing guns at each other. The one in a blue police department sweater slowly lowered her gun. "Heinkel?"  
"Ja..." She lowered her gun a half an inch.  
"Oh thank the Lord. Cheryl, this is the friend I was talking about." Heinkel assumed she was talking to the girl in the green tank top. A girl with a blonde dye job and freckled face, just as she felt uneasy looking at those circle things looking at this Cheryl girl also made her stomach queasy.  
"Cybil...vat is going on?"  
"Come in Heinkel, this is Cheryl." Cybil stepped aside and let Heinkel into her apartment. She expected to see anything from a squalid apartment to a palace. What she hadn't counted on was a war room. The windows were boarded up, a large map was spread on one wall, surveillance photos tacked on to the map. The large living room table was covered with guns and parts of guns. The most disturbing thing though was a large corroded metal pipe next to the door, it was caked with a red substance that wasn't rust. As Cybil locked down the door with a system of five locks and a chain the situation had become clear. These two girls were living in fear.  
"Ok..." Cybil let out a breath. "Let me introduce you to my roommate. Cheryl Mason, she's the daughter of an old friend and she's being hunted by a pagan cult for a sacrifice." She said with the laugh of those who have lost any need to lie.  
Heinkel's eyes narrowed to slits as she broke out into a grin. A pagan cult? Sacrifice? Suddenly this actually looked like this might be a very enjoyable experience. "So...Cheryl? Vat makes you so special that these Godless pagans vant to sacrifice you?"  
Cheryl's face contorted into a combination of a snarl and darkly humored. "I'm the mother of 'God.'"  
Heinkel's eyes popped open wide as she sat down on the couch. "I think you should tell me the whole story."  
The two other girls exchanged a look, silently they agreed that Cybil should start. They sat down on chairs facing Heinkel. "It all starts seventeen years ago in the town of Silent Hill." Cybil gestured to the map on the wall. "That's where Harry Mason and I first entered Hell."

-------------------------------  
Outside a man with sandy brown hair and spectacles frowned as he watched the taxi drive away. Reflexively his hand touched his shirt where the scar on his chest was, a mere three millimeters from his heart. Maybe it was God's mercy that had saved him, but the facts were clear. With Claudia's death the Order had fallen into disarray. In order for him to regain control and continue living the life he had become accustomed to Alessa Gillespie had to die. God could wait, his needs came first. He walked back to his car after checking that the Halo of the Sun was still in place here. As left got into his car and began to drive towards Lake Toluca a few nagging questions still went around in his head. Who was that woman who had just entered the building where the Holy Mother was? He frowned at the thought of more unbelievers interfering with his plans, the ex-cop and the private investigator were bad enough. The most disturbing thing about this new arrival was that he thought he had seen a collar on her shirt. If she was with the clergy it could mean big problems. On the other hand it could be a good thing, he smiled as he pushed his glasses up. After all nothing unties a group like a common enemy and if the unbelievers weren't enough to inspire hatred, then a heretic would be perfect.  
-------------------------------  
Author's notes: As always reviews, comments, death threats, and other comments are always welcome.


	3. Anderson 1

Sabbatical: Anderson

Chapter 1

Less of Kin and Less Than Kind

Disclaimer: Junji Ito owns Tomie. Kohta Hirano owns Iscariot and Anderson. This is just for fun, please don't sue.

Author Note: As this takes place in Scotland I'm going to omit the accent for the readers ease and my sanity.

---------------------------------

"It's good to see you Sean. So how is the family?" Anderson said smiling as he sat down on the McKesson's couch looking at his friend who was bringing coffee. Sean was an old friend, the closest thing he had to family. They shared a dorm way back in the seminary, Sean left after a few years. Apparently service to the Lord wasn't his true calling, he and Anderson still stayed friends though. He was now a doctor in a free clinic, perhaps it wasn't service to the lord but it was a noble profession, after all hadn't the savior also healed the sick and infirm asking nothing in return?

Sean set the coffee down and sat across from Anderson. "Sara is fine, she's still working for the clinic trying to get sponsors and donors.

"Is the clinic in trouble financially? I'm sure I could talk to some people and-

"Thank you Alex but it's not necessary, but I may need take you up on that offer eventually. Anyways, Julie really enjoys her work in South Africa, there's always another hospital to improve or a school to build there. As for Will," Jacob sighed. "He's coming back from his exchange program tonight, but

"But what Sean? Will is a smart lad, he didn't get in trouble did he?

"No...he's bringing a girl home with him. He says he's fallen in love.

"Oh," Long pause. "The girl is Catholic?"

"Yes, yes, he said he met her at church. But I'm still worried.

Anderson bit the inside of his lower lip as he thought about it. True it would have been best if he fell for a girl here. However, if she was a good Christian...Yumiko was a wonderful girl and she was Japanese.

"Lets see who this girl is first. Will is a bright boy, he has good judgment. If we don't like her then we'll send her home.

Jacob nodded in agreement. "They should be getting in soon. Would you like to come with me to get them?

"It would be a pleasure.

"Da! Father Anderson!" William waved happily to the two men waiting at the baggage claim. A short embrace from father to son and a hearty handshake between the boy and the priest. William took a step back and gestured to the girl beside him. "Da, Father Anderson, this is Tomie. I met her while I was in Japan, andÉwell she took my breath away." He gazed lovingly at her.

The boy definitely had it bad for the girl Anderson could see it right off. He also hadn't made a bad choice, as far as looks go. She had pale, near white complexion; almost hard to tell she was Japanese really. Her long dark hair set her complexion off very nicely, and the mole under her right eye also added to her alluring charm. A necessary imperfection in order to make her face seem perfect. She was dressed in a white skirt that went down to her knees and a lovely white dress shirt, a small crucifix hanging from her neck. As far as first looks went she seemed to be acceptable.

Tomie curtsied and looked up at the two men and spoke in perfect English. "Mr. McKesson, Father Anderson, William has been a perfect gentleman. It was so kind of him to invite me to his beautiful homeland. I know that this does seem sudden but I hope that I will be able to show myself to be suitable for your son." She curtsied again and gave both men a gorgeous smile.

Anderson and Sean exchanged a look. The girl was a fair lass and she was polite, perhaps she could stay for a weekend while they got to know her better. Also, Sean had to force this feeling down, but just looking at Tomie was stirring up rouge emotions inside of him. "Well I think those are your bags there. Why don't we get them and then we can go out to a nice dinner to celebrate William's return and new love?"

As the trio left the airport Tomie sighed as she took in her surroundings. William was becoming a bore, always mouthing off and trying to look suave and intelligent. He only was making himself look like a bigger and bigger fool, and he was starting to repulse her with his clinging personality. His father wasn't much better, squat, overweight, also looked like he thought he was smarter and better than she was. Disgusting. Then there was the priest...gorgeous. Tall and imposing, a fierce face that just sent delightful tingles up her spine. He was strong, his skin was bronzed. He was the man she was looking for. It didn't matter that he was a priest, she wanted him and Tomie always got the men that she wanted.

Quietly following the party was another Japanese man. This one in a filthy striped shirt who looked almost like a corpse with his waxy skin and sunken eyes. As the quartet entered their car he pulled out a notebook and scribbled down the license number. He hailed a cab and got in asking the driver to follow them. He sat back in the seat as the driver traveled along the English roads. He took out a silver lighter and began to flick it on and off again. "I won't allow this cancer to spread" The man said in heavily accented English. "I have to keep it contained to Japan...I will not let her go as she pleases...you do understand right? This is my responsibility...she belongs with me at home...I will not let her go this far away from me!" The driver stopped the cab and turned around to get a better look at the lunatic that was in his cab. The last thing he saw was that the man in the filthy striped shirt had a gun in his hands.

The man got out of the backseat and walked to the front of the car. He opened the door and pulled the corpse of the driver out. He then discarded the body by the side of the road. He took out a handkerchief and cleaned the blood, bone and brain matter off the windshield. The glass only had a small spider crack where the driver's head had hit it so it was still usable. The man in the striped shirt got into the driver's seat, flipped the 'Off Duty' sign for the cab and took off after the car. One hand on the wheel the other working the lighter, flicking it off and on faster and faster.

--------------------------

Author's Notes: Review, flame, whatever, I've said it all before.


	4. YumikoYumie 1

Sabbatical: Yumiko/Yumie

Chapter 1

Player 2 Start

Disclaimer: As always our favorite nun with a multiple personality disorder belongs to Kohta Hirano. The Amakura twins belong to Tecmo. This is just for fun, please don't sue.

Note: This takes place in Japan so everyone talks in Japanese obviously. This takes place after the "Hellish Abyss" ending or the ending you get when you beat the hard and nightmare modes.

------------------------------

Mental hospitals are inherently unpleasant places to visit. If you are being placed in one they're terrifying. If you're just waiting to visit someone they're nerve wracking. If you're waiting to visit someone but you have a multiple personality disorder that would cause you to be locked up here in an instant if the staff found out, then they're a little uncomfortable.

Yumiko sat fidgeting in the waiting room of Morita Mental Hospital. The unnatural pink of the plastic cherry blossoms in the clear plastic vase were clashing horridly with the vomit green walls. The smell of antiseptic filled the air as she fidgeted in the black faux leather chairs she was sitting on. The receptionist giving her a smile that made one question if she really worked here or was a resident that the staff had placed there. Yumiko looked towards the double doors that lead into the bowels of the hospital, she was very concerned. Chie Amakura was an old friend, when she had called her in a frantic panic the day she had arrived in Japan she rushed over here and was expecting the worst. Amid Chie's hysterical wailing she got the impression that something had happened to her daughters. This really concerned her, she remembered seeing Mio and Mayu when they were five and a more adorable and sweet pair she couldn't think of. Her mind began to conger up horrid visions of various traumas that would land them here. She fingered her crucifix nervously as she waited for Chie to emerge from the double doors.

Yumie was asleep so she couldn't add anything to the conversation.

"Yumiko?" A meek woman with dark black hair walked out of the double doors and looked at the spectacled nun sitting there.

"Chie!" Yumiko got up from her seat and was immediately enveloped in a sobbing embrace. "What's wrong, what happened?" Chie just continued to sob and wail, the doctors came and took her to a room and gave her some sedatives so she could get some rest, according to them she hadn't slept for two days.

Dr. Tamura led Yumiko down multiple corridors. "A worker from All God's Dam found them staggering out of the woods. Mayu with a nasty leg wound and the other, Mio, had become blind. They seemed to be stable considering the trauma they went through, however upon learning that their rescuer was named Itsuki they both suffered an extreme case of hysterical dementia.

The doctor opened the door to a viewing room and showed her the girls in what had to be the most original padded cell she had ever seen. It was as large as a family room in a large house. The whole thing bisected by a thick pane of clear plastic, separating the girls from each other. Currently the two girls were clad in hospital smocks and were next to each other, leaning on the plastic. In Mio's hand was clenched a Polaroid camera, her cell floor was littered with film cartridges and countless photos, all of her sister. Mayu's cell was clean but her smock was dirty with a red substance.

"Is that blood?!" Yumiko asked horrified.

"Yes, she attacked an orderly and spread it on her smock, then became docile. We had it cleaned but she just attacked another orderly or would hurt herself. It's gotten to the point where unless there's blood there we can't work with her. As for Mio with the photos, she was found clutching an old camera when she was found, we think that it serves as a security item.

"Why do you keep them in a cell like this?

"If we separate them they become hysterical, screaming and violent. However if we put them together they will attempt to strangle the other. We had to specially build this cell in order to pacify them so that we can attempt treatment. Although we are having little success not even heavy sedation has stopped the night terrors.

"Night terrors?

"I'll show you. Just one thing I want you to keep in mind, Mio is completely blind and the rooms are sound proofed from each other so she has no way of knowing where her sister is." He pointed to a TV hooked up to a security camera that observed the room. He set it to replay the events of yesterday. From 12am to 3:27am the girls were docile. They would sit as they were now, they would let the orderlies bring them food, eat, talk to the doctors without revealing anything. Then at 3:27am Mio would crawl to the far corner of her side of the room looking terrified. Mayu would get up and walk to the center of the room. Then she would begin to laugh, a horrid high-pitched hysterical laugh. Mio would then take the camera and point it exactly where Mayu was standing and take photos. One after another the flashes lit up the room like lightning bolts. She ran out after two minutes and with expert deftness she pulled out the old film cartridge and slammed in a new one and continued to take pictures. This horrid scene continued for six agonizingly long minutes. Then they would both suddenly stop, and they would walk or crawl back up to the glass and resume their earlier position.

"And they do this every night?" Both girls asked utterly horrified and enraged.

The doctor nodded. "Like clockwork." The nun walked out of the room and through the halls back into the puke green waiting room. The doctor emerged as she was leaving through the front doors. "Where are you going?

Yumie turned around and gave the good doctor a smile that would have gotten her a permanent room here. "To All God's Dam, that was where you said they were found at correct?" She left the building and hailed a cab.

-------------------------------

In forty minutes she was walking through the woods of All God's Dam her sword in her hand. Some ungodly force had possessed those two innocent girls and she would find out what it was and send it straight to hell. She was so focused on her revenge fueled fervor she didn't notice passing the small stone with twin deities carved on it, or the fact that it had suddenly become dark at 5pm in the summer. All she could see was the dancing lights of torches ahead.

Kurosawa was aware again. Someone was approaching the village. Ah, just another outsider, fine, one more Kusabi would hopefully appease It. Wait...no...this one was different. Twins? No...not exactly...but maybe it would do...perhaps the ritual could be completed after all.

And in the great hall of the Kurosawa mansion, Sae Kurosawa laughed and laughed.

-----------------------------

Author's Notes: Comments, Reviews, Death Threats yadda yadda I've said it all before. Oh and as for the 3:27 thing it's when I beat the game, it has no connection to the game.


	5. Heinkel 2

Sabbatical: Heinkel

Heading Up To The Spirit In The Sky

Disclaimer: Konami owns Silent Hill. Kohta Hirano owns Iscariot. This is just for fun please don't sue.

Note: Anything in Italics is Heinkel speaking in German.

"So, you some kinda priest or something?" The scraggly man in the trenchcoat asked Heinkel.

"Yes, I am a servant of God." Heinkel said staring out the window at the car in front of them. The two girls had insisted that they take separate cars for Ôsafety reasons'. She supposed it sounded like a good idea. Incase they were attacked one party could come to rescue the other.

"Heh. Don't know if God is gonna be much help where we're going. That townÉ" Douglas just shook his head.

"God can be found even in the most vile of places. As long as there is some good, God will be there." A long pause. "You talk as if you don't believe

Douglas sighed. "I haven't believed in God for a long time. First my sonÉ" The old man shook his head, Heinkel didn't ask, it seemed to be a sensitive subject for the again detective. "Then later there was this case I had some time ago, missing kid case. He was an altar boyÉI think you can figure out the rest.

Heinkel just took out a small black book and a pen. "What was his name?

"Father Jeremy Darron. Doesn't matter, the bastard's dead anyways. Mob hit or something." Douglas spat the name out with venom.

Heinkel flipped through her small book. About midway through she found what she was looking for. A red line through the name Darron, J, and her signature next to it along with a date. A grim smile on her face as she snapped the book shut. "Those creatures that do that are not of God. They are foul perversions sent by the devil to sow discord into the church.

"I suppose soÉ" Douglas took the turn off to Lake Toluca when he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, Cheryl wanted you to look at something. It's in the glove compartment.

Heinkel popped it open and proceeded to dig around in it. After sorting through boxed and loose bullets, a few half melted candy bars, the registration of the car she found it. A small white disk with a design in red on it. The pattern was a triangle inside two circles. Heinkel's eyes widened in shock as she realized what she was actually holding in her hand. "The Seal of Metatron. Where did you get this?!" She said grabbing Douglas' collar.

"Watch it Lady!" Douglas said keeping the car from going over an embankment. Regaining the road and his composure. "Cheryl says she got it off this fellow named Leonard, she was told it would help her stop Claudia." Another name filled with venom. "It didn't do a damn thing though.

Heinkel could only nod as she stared at the small disk in her hand. Of course Cheryl wouldn't be able to use it. Tainted as she was by that foul being that was inside her, she could never have the purity needed to use it properly.

"Who's this Metatron anyway? He anything like Sameal or this ÔGod' that they're talking about?

Heinkel resisted the urge to slap the man, reminding herself that, although ignorant, he was helping destroy an unholy obscenity. "Nein, Metatron is the highest of Seraphim. The voice of God.

"Oh, so he's an angel or something?

Heinkel gritted her teeth again at the old man's astounding ignorance and nodded.

"Well then if that's his seal why didn't he help stop Claudia? I mean I don't know much about religion," Heinkel scoffed at the understatement. "But wouldn't stopping this cult be high on his Ôto do' list?

Heinkel just stared at Douglas who was still focused on the road. She put her head in her hands and sighed. This was going to be a very, very long five hours.

"Can we trust her?" Cheryl asked her companion as they drove towards Lake Toulca and the town of Silent Hill. "I mean, she seemsÉoff.

Cybil sighed. "Heinkel is a little off. She's a zealot for God and the church. I figured why not fight fire with fire? Also she's a far better shot than all of us put together,

Cheryl's hand gripped around the pipe she was carrying with her. She didn't really know why she like having it around, but something about it was comforting. Maybe it was the rust on it in the shape of a triangle in a circle. Maybe it was the four sets of carved initials in it, H.M., J.S., H.T., and H.M. the last one was her own, back when she was still Heather. Maybe it was the dried blood from the skulls of those hideous things, or how when they saw it they backed away in fear. Something about this simple pipe was comforting, made her feel strong. "I'm just worried about her. They way she looked at me when we explained how that thing was living inside me." A long pause. "What if she thought that that thing had come back? What if it does come back?

"Then she would kill you." Cybil said so quickly and with such finality as if she was stating an absolute truth.

Another long pause. "Good.

"Don't talk like that Cheryl, if it happens again we'll just us-

"The Aglophosis? Where? Moth-Dahlia destroyed most of it, Dad used some to save you, Dr. Kaufman used it to stop Dahlia, and then Dad used the rest to make that locket. We are all out of it and without it, if that thing comes backÉI don't want to live if that means I bring that thing into the world.

A third pause, the lake had come into view now. It was only two more hours until they entered the mist that surrounded the city.

"We'll find some more then, Kaufman was a paranoid bastard. He probably hid bottles all over town.

"I hope so.

Heinkel's mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out. The first reason was that as the lake came into view she immediately knew that however foul the three described this town, they had been utterly understating it. She could feel the foul revulsion from this place, destroying the cult wasn't enough. Not for this place, she wanted to blow it off the map.

The second reason was that, on top of the fact that she was holding what could be argued as one of the more powerful relics of the church, the old man had also mentioned what they had used to stop the demons that had possessed them. "Aglaophosis? Are you absolutely SURE that's vhat it vas?

Douglas nodded. "Thick red goopy stuff, or that little red pebble Cheryl used. You know what that stuff is?

Heinkel could only sit there dumbly in shock. Aglaophosis, the blood of Christ himself, had been found in this putrid obscenity. To cap it all off these three had managed to use it properly to expel demons. If things like this could be found here. She half imagined Maxwell's face when she returned from her Sabbatical with the Seal of Metatron AND Aglaophosis. Obviously God had sent her here to recover these holy artifacts from this foul place, and help these three valiant, if confused, souls destroy it. Truly this was God's work, she was almost anticipating entering this obscenity.

As Douglas and Cybil cleaned their weapons Cheryl took the time to give Heinkel a map of Silent Hill and a few other locations. "These are maps to the two hospitals, I think we need to go to both of them. Alchemica has been closed for seventeen years but that's where Kaufman worked so if he hid Aglaophosis anywhere else we should be able to find something there. Brookhaven probably doesn't have anything we desperately need, but Leonard may have stashed something away. The church is our next stop butÉ" Cheryl handed Heinkel a hand drawn map. "The church is there and it'sÉnowhereÉyou'll see if we have to go there.

So Douglas and I will go check out Brookhaven since we've been there before. Cybil will take you to Alchemica, please be careful.

"Vhy are ve splitting up? I mean if ve're hunting these blasphemous pagans then should ve stick together?

Cybil shook her head. "Did you see that mist outside? This town is alive, and it's smart. Divide and conquer.

Cheryl snapped her fingers. "Thanks for reminding me! Sister Heinkel, are there any traumatic memories you can remember? This is VERY important.

A long pause. "Nein.

"Good because this town like to customize visits. One last thing," Cheryl said grabbing the pipe, Douglas and Cybil getting up their weapons prepped. "If you hear a siren, run. We'll all try to meet back here in five hours. If you aren't back by an hour after that, then we assume you're dead." The trio left.

Heinkel stood alone in the apartment. Other than the normal hotel items there were four strange things on the bed. The first was a notepad, Cybil had written a short note and signed it. The next was a small, square, bright red piece of paper, Douglas had signed it. The third was that nasty circle design on a pillowcase, Cheryl had held this, starting at it, before she left. The last item was a bible, the seal of Metatron on the cover. Heinkel didn't know why these things were there. She hadn't seen them when she came in, none of the others brought them, but they all seemed to justÉfit.

She picked up the bible and signed her name inside the cover. She didn't know exactly why she had to do that, but that it was important. She dropped the bible back onto the bed, checked her gun and opened the door and entered the mist.

"CybilÉCybil vere are you?" This was disturbing she had seen the ex-cop standing out there waiting for her. Now there just was a long red streak staining the parking lot of the hotel and footprints of two people running after it. The two sets of prints were Cybil's and the old man's. This was mildly disturbing. The fact that Heinkel hadn't heard a sound of what appeared to be a violent struggle, the shell casings on the ground proving this theory, from within the apartment was fairly disturbing. What was EXTREMLY disturbing was that, if her watch was right, she had spent two hours inside the hotel room since the others had left.

The nice organized plan of search and destroy shot to Hell, Heinkel decided to follow the trail her companions left. As she rounded the turn on the street at the gas station she discovered more gun casings and two more drag marks. This does not bode well, Heinkel thought as she picked up the bright red radio. Cheryl had been carrying it she remembered. It was broken apparently, but the engraving of the seal of Metatron on the battery case panel assured her that it was important.

As she followed the trails, that seemed to lead to Brookhaven, the radio crackled on with a faint static. At the same time Heinkel saw a figure walking, no lurching, around the road up ahead. She pulled out one of her guns and approached the figure as the radio static got louder and louder. Heinkel gasped as the figure came into view. "MEIN GOTT!!!!

It had no arms, no that was incorrect, it had arms but they were fused to its face as if it was trying to claw its eyes out on its featureless face. It walked on human legs and lurched around in aÉsaunter would be the best word. The most disturbing thing though was the proboscis coming out of its mouth. It was a foot and a half of stained grey metal tube, about three inches wide in diameter. There was a light flickering from deep inside the pipe, going on and off again rapidly. The creature also made a sound, a rapid clicking noise, Heinkel knew exactly what it was, the sound of a roll of film snapping around as it spun around a

"Projektor," She didn't know why she took a step back from it. _Get away from me! Get away from me!!!!_ She was hysteric, stand there screaming as the thing advanced. Then when it was three feet away from her it stopped, and suddenly out from the tube came a spike jutting out trying to puncture her skull.

The attack snapped her out of her fear as she dodged. She took her gun and screaming emptied the clip into the thing. When it hit the ground she proceeded to kick and stomp the thing into a bloody mess.

-------

The little girl smiled as she entered the theater. She knew it was late but this was her special place. They were also showing one of her favorite scary movies, the one with the little girl that threw up pea soup. She thought it was funny, she tried to do that once but it messed up her pretty long hair Father and Daddyboth got mad.

She settled down in the dark theater as the old film projector clicked to life. She loved the movies. She had seen this one three times already. The priests were her favorite characters. So brave when facing down that scary girl, she shrieked in gleeful fear as her head spun around wildly.

--------

As she entered Brookhaven the only word in her mind was purge. Burn this horrid town to the ground. Her train of though was interrupted as the radio began to wail with static and that horrid clicking sound grew nearer. As three Projectors approached she took out her gun and began to count. These creatures would NOT be allowed to exist, they were an affront to God.

"1!" The bullet slid down the tube and literally blew the creature's head off its shoulders.

"2!" The second shot tore through the mid section of one of the creatures and it collapsed twitching horridly as red blood seeped from the hole in its stomach.

"3!" The last shot impacted into the point on the skull where flesh met metal. The lump of flesh that hit the ground was a twisted mess of grey matter and twisted metal.

Heinkel, feeling much better, marched past the things when something glimmered around the neck of the second, still twitching, creature. A swift kick to put it out of its misery and she grabbed the object off its neck. It was a crucifix, a rather ornate one that would be found around the neck of a stereotypical Hispanic Catholic woman. The staff of the crucifix was shaped oddly, like a key. ÔWhy was this around one of these thing's neck?' Heinkel thought to herself as she pocketed the crucifix and proceeded into the bowels of the hospital.

Three floors and a basement of broken locks later Heinkel climbed the stairs to try to access the roof. She had encountered a few more projectors on the way and had disposed of them, she took extreme pleasure in stomping on their heads when they were down. The reason was of course that these demons had to be purged from the world. _Ah but there is a second reason isn't there? You just don't want to remember do you?' _Her mind rang back at her as she tried to open the door. It was locked, big surprise, no doors seemed to work in this place. Out of sheer curiosity she tried to inset the end of the crucifix into the lock. It fit perfectly, she swung open the door and walked onto the roof.

Her feet slightly stuck to the ground as she walked out onto the roof, the horrid smell of artificial butter filling her nostrils making her gag. She had caught up to the others. They had been tied up and bound in chairs on the roof. On the ground was a huge painting of that three circle inside two circles design. Each person was placed in the center of one of the central circles. They were all unconscious but, from what she could tell, still breathing.

"Heinkel Wulf, heh, wonder if you're any relation." A soft, dry, male voice said from the darkness surrounding the roof. "I always thought religious hitmen died out after the Inquisition. Shows what I know." A small little laugh.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Heinkel said her feet making little sticking noises as she walked around the rooftop.

"And be shot by you the moment I appear? I think not, I read up on you Sister, amazing what one can find on the Internet these days. I will only come out if you swear upon your God that you will not shoot me.

A long pause. "I swear to nothing! Godless pagans such as yourself are beyond God's mercy and deserve to burn in the deepest reaches of Hell!

The man let out a little laugh at Heinkel's outburst. "It's like I'm talking to Claudia all over again. Well, anyways Sister, I have something you might find interesting.

Heinkel smiled as she fired into the direction the voice was coming from. She granted herself a satisfied smile as she walked towards the hostages. Suddenly a shot rang out and a bullet hit the ground in front of her, she jumped back. "How?!

"A good try Sister, allow me to illuminate on your quandary." One of the electric lights on the fence of the roof clicked on revealing the smoldering remains of a speaker amp. "It seems like my precautions were very prudent. Fool me once and all thatÉbut enough of my reminiscing. James, step forward and show the Sister our little present for her.  
From the darkness a man with dirty blond hair and a brown jacket walked into view. His eyes were devoid of any emotion, there was a handgun in his hand pointed at a bottle of red liquid that had to be..

"Aglaophosis?" Heinkel lowered her firearm slightly. Normally she would have killed the sinner as soon as he came into view but the risk of losing the precious fluid was not acceptable.

"I see you know about our town's second most popular product, that'll make things easy. Here's the deal, you get the Aglaophosis, and you can even kill James here, and all I ask of you is to leave. Forget about these three, forget about this town. Just turn around and go back to Italy.

Heinkel thought about it. On one hand she could get out of this nightmare town and return with two very powerful holy artifacts, as for these three, she would make sure that their deeds were honored. On the other hand, she would be doing what this pagan bastard wanted, and what good was a holy artifact if it was bought from Satan? Also if she let them here to their fates they wouldn't just be killed by these foul creatures but used for their unholy acts. That was no fate any Christian deserved, and Cybil and Cheryl, and even Douglas to a small degree, were followers of the one true faith and deserved a pure death. Finally if the pagans got their way who knew what they would do, the Ghouls and FREAKs were bad enough, the thought of projectors roaming the streets of Italy sent sick shivers up her spine.

"I shall not sell my soul to you foul perversions!" She fired several bullets at James but none hit their mark. They were all stopped right before they hit him by, what looked to her like, a red blur that looked humanoid but it was moving too fast to make out anything beyond that.

The voice over the speakers spread over the roof laughed again. "Brother James is the favored disciple of Juchiburra.

"Is that the name of your foul perversion?

"What? Oh nonono, God is nothing like Juchiburra. She is compassionate and loving, not like that savage severe brute.

Heinkel just shook her head in awe and disgust. "I will destroy you and burn this obscenity of a town to the ground. I will make sure that every last one of you is burning in Hell along with these demons you worship.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard thatÉ" Another small laugh that caused Heinkel to grate her teeth in anger. "Well if you're so dead certain to purge us of our sin then by all means come to our church. It looks very nice now that we rebuilt it. It's just past the amusement park. It's a bit of a walk, but it's nearer than Heaven." The voice said very amused with himself.

Heinkel shot out one of the remaining speakers out of rage. She tried again to kill James, Aglaophosis be damned, but had no success as the demon guarding the man protected him. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HEAVEN YOU SATANIC LAP DOG!!!

"Such fervor for your faith. You would fit right in with everyone else here. You know I'm glad you've decided to come to Church. We're doing communion today, and we're always willing to take in any lost lambs. After all God forgives everyone, She even forgives heretics." The voice stopped followed by the sound of a microphone clicking off.

There are five things you should never ever call Heinkel Wulf. Numbers five through three are the typical terms that one should never call women. Number two is to call her a Nazi, Heinkel Wulf has fought members of Millennium and does not wish to ever, ever be even remotely compared to those creatures. The first, and most foremost word that one should never call Heinkel Wulf is heretic. Needless to say she was a bit put out. Of course saying that she was consumed by a zealous homicidal fury of the deepest fires of Hell utterly focused upon the extremely slow and painful death of the man on the speakers, would be to say that every once in a while it is a little nippy in Antarctica.

Heinkel went silent as she took out both of her guns and pointed them at James. Her breathing had become calmed and her eyes had taken on the appearance of someone certifiable. She was about to let loose the Lord's, and her own, fury into the person in front of her when a piercing wail of a siren began. It got louder and louder digging into Heinkel's skull making her drop her weapons and press her hands over her ears. It got louder and louder to the point where Heinkel dropped to her knees and blacked out. The last thing she heard before blackness over took her was that sinner's voice.

"Welcome to Paradise Sister.


End file.
